Our Hot Headed Drabbles
by XxRemciclesxX
Summary: This is going to be a collection stories about the one RAPHAEL! It's going to be a mixture of adventures, hurt & comfort, family, bro fluff! and MORE. You can also request a chapters so this keep going and going and going and going. I DON'T OWN TMNT AT ALL!
1. You're To Blame

_Okay so a lot have been PMing me asking if I could do Raph drabbles! I was ehh why not. They are just one shots and Raphael is my second favorite. So here is Our Hot Headed Drabbles !_

 _Okay well to be honest I have never been a fan April (Nothing against the actor) I just don't really like April. All the problems she caused and messing with Donnie's feelings and it bothers me. So this is called 'You're to Blame' in this Raph blames April for Leo's coma in the 3 season finale._

 _You're to Blame_

Raph growled in annoyance, other day of no sleep. He rolled over and turned to his fevered brother. Leonardo has been in a coma for 2 months and has yet to awoken. Raph flinches every time he remembers his brother flying through the window…if only April didn't-

… _April…that witch…this is her fault. She should be the one in a coma! Not Fearless!_ Raph growls in anger as he opens the door and stomping downstairs.

"Hey Raph! Finally came out of the cave?" Casey joked but then noticed how the veins were pooping out throughout his body. "Whoa bro you alright?"

"Where. Is. April?" Raph forced out as his fist twitched.

"Wait. Why?" Casey asked getting nervous for his girlfriend's wellbeing.

"Cause it's her fault!"

"What are you talking about man?" Casey asked feeling a bit angry

"EVERYTHING IS HER FUALT! THE INVASION IS HER FUALT! NO ONE TOLD HER TO BRING IRMA INTO THE LAIR! SHE COULD HAVE HID IN ANOTHER PART OF THE SEWERS BUT NO! SHE HAD TO BRING HERE TO THE LAIR AND- UGH! I'M SO SICK AND TIRED OF THIS! SHE IS ALWAYS MEESIN WIH DO'S FEELINGS AND IT HURTS HIM AND I'M SURE SHE DOESN'T EVEN NOTICE! And Leo-oh god Leo" With that said Raph feel to his knees, crying everything out.

Casey, Mikey and Donnie all stood frozen at Rap's outburst. They all turned to April who looked guilty. "…Raph…"

"NO DON'T YOU DARE! I DON'T WANT YOU NEAR LEO EVER AGAIN!"

"Raph wait- "

"NO SHUT IT! DO. YOU. UNDERSTAND?!"

"Yes…."

Raph glared at April and walked upstairs slamming the door behind him. He sat next to his brother and took deep calling breaths as he realized everything he just said to April. But…he doesn't regret it at all. April deserved all of it. It's her fault that Leo's laying her…the invasion…Raph looked at his brother but then got up again. He waked downstairs ignoring the glare Casey gave him.

"Raph?" Mikey asked his brother walked towards him and Donnie.

"Can you watch Leo till I come back?"

"Sure…where ae you going?"

"I'll be back within in an hour. I just need to blow off some steam" with that said Raphael walked into the dark night.

 _So?! How was the first chapter! Request are open!_


	2. You're To Blame Prt 2: I forgive U Sorta

_This is requested by XBrokXenX. You need to read the 1st chapter to UNDERSTAND this one so please read it if you haven't_

 _You're to Blame Part 2: I Forgive You…Sorta_

 _Raph glared at April and walked upstairs slamming the door behind him. He sat next to his brother and took deep calling breaths as he realized everything he just said to April. But…he doesn't regret it at all. April deserved all of it. It's her fault that Leo's laying her…the invasion…Raph looked at his brother but then got up again. He waked downstairs ignoring the glare Casey gave him._

 _"Raph?" Mikey asked his brother walked towards him and Donnie._

 _"Can you watch Leo till I come back?"_

 _"Sure…where are you going?"_

 _"I'll be back within in an hour. I just need to blow off some steam" with that said Raphael walked into the dark night._

April waited for 3 hours as she heard mild grumbles and cruses, she took a deep breath as the door opened.

"Stupid leg…dumb bear'"

"Bear?"

Raph eyes snapped up and he tried not to roll his eyes. "Wha ya want?"

"Raph we need to talk and clean your wounds" April said watching blood drip down Raph's leg

"nah, you aren't touching me. Get away from me" Raph glared as he tried to walk "Where's Donnie?"

"He's asleep and you are not bothering him"

"How are y ta tell me!" Raph snarled

"He. Needs. Sleep. He's been so busy taking care of Le- "April said but was then interrupted by an angry Raphael

"Don't you dare say his name!"

"Raph we need to talk about this…please"

"No"

"Please"

Raph wanted to decline but the look on the older girl's face made him rethink. "Fine but ya aren't treatin' my injuries"

"Raph I never wanted this to happen and I'm so sorry. I just wanted to get my best friend to safety and I didn't know that she was a kraang. If I could I wish I could take it all back but I can't. I care about Leonardo he's like a younger brother to me…all you guys are. You know I would never m-mean to hurt Leo and e0-everything you s-s-aid was true…I-I-I so sorry Raph" With that said April burst into tears

Raph just stared at the young girl as she cried, he honestly didn't know what to say…" April listen' to me…I'm sorry for everything I said. I was jus' so angry and I can't live without 'im…but I'm not forgivin' ya till Fearless wakes"

"I understand Raph now let me treat your injuries"

…

Raph and April laughed as they watched the fails on TV, when suddenly Donnie came running downstairs.

What is don?"

"He's awake"


	3. Watched

_This is based on today's episode The Evil Of Dregg. Loved todays episode! All I have ta say_

 _Watched_

"LEO!"

Raph looked up slowly and his eyes widened as his older brother slowly fell unconscious. He wanted to go and help his brother but he just _watched_

"Raph! Snap out of it! Leo's hurt!" Mikey yelled as he _watched_ blood flow down Leo's shoulder as the leader moaned in pain. "Raph please!"

But Raph did nothing.

He _watched_ the blood run down his brother's shoulder.

He _watched_ them bring his brother to where Case and Mikey were

He _watched_ Mike try to stop his brother's bleeding shoulder.

He _watched_ Mikey's mouth call out his name.

He _watched_ his older brother's skin turn pale.

He _watched_ the fist come at his face.

He _watched_ the darkness slowly fill his vision.

…

" _Raphael!"_

…

" _Get up and fight!"_

…

" _Snap out of it bro!"_

…

" _Mona!"_

…

" _Why would you betray us?"_

…

" _Why you would you betray me?"_

…

" _Your pathetic"_

…

" _Why…?"_

…

 _I am so sorry I did not tell you the truth Raphael!"_

…

 _I trusted you more than anyone in the galaxy and you betrayed me!"_

…

" _Raphael I will always love you"_

…

Raph _watched_ as Sal helped Mona back to their ship. To be honest he was still angry about what happened…he's not mad at Mona….he's mad at himself.

 _Thump_

"LEO!"

"Help me get him into the infirmary! his wound is infected!" Donnie yelled as Raph picked up their fallen brother.

This was all his fault, he was so upset about Mona that he let his brother fight by himself. He flinched at the blood that flowed quickly down his brother's shoulder. He needed to make it up to him

…

 _Knock Knock_

"Leo?"

…

..

.

"Yes Raphael?"

"Can we talk?"

"Yes"

Raph opened the door and stepped in quietly "How's your shoulder?"

Leonardo looked at his brother's guilt filled face. "Its fine"

"Good Good"

…..

….

…

..

.

"its not your fault Raph"

"How is it not my fault!? I let you fight by yourself! I was so stuck in my sorrow I couldn't help m-"

Raph's eyes widened as he was pulled into a hug.

"Stop. Raph I'm alive and breathing. It. Isn' . Fault. Get that through your head"

"But-"

"No buts! No one blames you! You were heartbroken Raph and it hurts"

"Your shoulder…"

"Will heal soon"

Raph _watched_ all the forgiveness that swirled in Leo's eyes

He _watched_ Leo's eyes slowly close as the medicine kicked in

He _watched_ his brother snuggle into the blanket as he tucked him in

He _watched_ his brother for the rest of the night.


	4. Beast Below Blue

_Okay so this a short one. I will explain more after the story enjoy! this might seem like its mostly about Leonardo but its told in Raph's POV and how he feels._

 _Beast Below Blue_

Something about my brother is changing, Leonardo has been becoming a worse Hothead then me. Ya big surprise. But this is worrying…. he's become angrier

" _Fugitoid how could you! Y-you lied to us! Everything was a lie!"_

" _Earth would have been destroyed! This insane space chase wouldn't be happening if you didn't build that thing in the first place!"_

" _I'm done!"_

More violent

" _I'm not following fudgiods plans anymore!"_

" _Raph what's your problem?!"_

" _Stop folloing around!"_

More short tempered

" _Don't you dare!"_

" _We don't have time for this!"_

" _Stop it!"_

Its worrying me and my brothers

" _Hello?! We have more important things to worry about!"_

" _Raph! What happened to you back there?!"_

" _Don't start on this whole leader thing again Raph!"_

I don't want a whole other brother

" _Shut up! You guys are sickening!"_

" _Don't touch me!"_

" _She'll never think we are worthy now!"_

I don't want another hothead…that's my job

" _You've always been jealous!"_

" _we can kiss the piece if the black hole generator goodbye!"_

" _You us never listen to me!"_

Leonardo is supposed to be calm and collected…. hehe guess splinter was right.

" _My son your temper is not a problem. We all have a beast bellow us"_

" _Even my brothers?"_

" _Yes even your brothers"_

So…There is a **Beast Below Blue**

 _Okay sooooo I CANT be the only one who's noticed this. Lately Leonardo has been very angry and has a short temper. He's been snapping at his family for a while. Tell me this…Who else has noticed?_


	5. Anger Can Get The Best Of You

_Anger Can Get The Best Of You_

Raph moaned in pain as the dart hit his shoulder _'Shell'_ he yanked the dart out and threw it on the floor as he continued to fight. Leonardo was the first to notice as Raph began to stumble around, know something was wrong he ran to his brother taking the last of the Foot.

"Raph what's wrong?"

"Get…off m-ma" Raph forced out as he gripped the wall. ' _Wha's wron' with me?'_

"Raph please let m-"

"SHUT UP!" suddenly Leo was flung into a wall and blacked out when his head hit a brick wall.

"Leo?!"

"RAPH WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!" Mikey yelled in tears as Leo's head gushed blood. Suddenly Mikey screamed as his arm snapped!

Raph grinned evilly as his brother screamed in pain and cried. _God this feels great…letting out the beast I've held in for so long…one more ta go'_ Raph turned as he slowly stalked towards the purple-clad turtle who stood in front of his eldest and youngest brother protectively.

"Raph please! Snap out of it!"

But Raphael kept walking nut then with the flick of his wrist a sai was flying towards Donnie as it hit it's target

…

"AHHHH!"

Raph sat up in horror as he struggled to breathe. Oh god I KILLED my own brothers!'

"Hey Raph it's okay deep breaths bro"

Raph eyes snapped open at his big brother's voice "L-Leo?"

"It's me bro it was just a dream" Leo says as his brother slowly calmed down.

"Are you guys okay?! I had a dream-Your head!" Raph saw that his brothers head was wrapped up n the same place that HE threw him into a wall.

"Raph calm down remember the fight with the Foot?"

"Y-yeah"

"One of them got a lucky hit" Leo chuckled as Raph sighed in relief

"You ight?"

"Yes Raph I'm just a small concussion but you should head back to sleep" Leo says as Raph's eyes got heavy

"yeah yeah whatever night fearless"

As Leonardo walked to the door he heard Raph whisper "It was only a dream"

…

…

…

…

"…If only it was" Leo said softly as his brother's snores filled the room "…If only"

 _Do you see the twist?!_


End file.
